The New Girl
by cute but kinda deadly
Summary: Draco catches the attention of a new girl at Hogwarts. I would call it a Draco/OC,but the new girl is actually my friend lol she wanted me to do this for her.


This is a story dedicated (and about) one of my best friends ever, Samantha A.K.A Scarecrow's girl. I hope you like it Sam!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a typical tuesday morning at Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy made his way down to his 5th year Care of Magical Creatures class. Crabbe and Goyle fallowed him down the cobbled stoned path that led to Hagrid's hut. Almost the whole class had shown up already,but the class didn't begin until 8:00am and it was only 7:55am. He and his cronies layed their bags on the ground by a few trees. He thought it pretty stupid to teach a class outside in the middle of February. He sat down and began examining the dirt under his nails.

"Welcome,class!" Came the booming voice of Hagrid. Draco rolled his eyes and continued hsi previous task: getting the dirt out of his nails. The whole class stood up and gave their attention to Hagrid...except the Slytherins. Typical.

"Before class begins, I would like to introduce a new member to our class and school." Draco's ears perked up at the prospect of having someone else to torture. A tall, thin girl stepped out from the crowd of students. She stood beside Hagrid shyly.

"This,everyone, is Samantha. She is a fifth year Slytherin. I hope yeh all welcome her with open arms. Yeh can go back now." Samantha went back to where she was standing. Draco fallowed the new girl. She was tall,thin, and slightly lanky. Her hair was a light brown and it seemed that she had braces and glasses. Draco smirked. He no longer had any interest to tease the girl,but rather get her to go out with him. He felt very confident.

"Ok,guys. Today we'll be studyin' the Diricawl. The Diricawl is rated XX by the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. It's harmless and may be 'll pair yehselves up in two and yeh'll draw your Diricawl and hand it in." Hagrid brought out a wooden box that shook with the Diricawl. The class gathered around once he lifted the top.

"The birds don' fly so no worrin'." He said. As Hagrid handed out the Diricawls, Draco swiftly walked up to Samantha. He tapped her on the shouder and she turned around.

"Yes?" She said.

"Want to be partners?" Samantha smiled and nodded. Draco inwardly grinned. Not too far from the scene were Hermione,Ron and Harry. They noticed Draco talking to the new girl.

"Does she know what she just did?" Ron asked. The other two sighed. You can't warn everyone of danger. Hagrid handed Samantha the Diricawl and she left to the edge of the lake with Draco. They set the bird down on a large stone and took out a few quils and ink wells and began drawing.

After 15 minutes of silent drawing, Draco turned to Samantha.

"So...Samantha how old are you?" He asked casually. Samantha looked up from her drawing.

"Oh, I just turned fifteen. You?" She asked. "I'll be sixteen on June 5th this year." Draco smirked. He found some odd satisfaction at being older then people. Samantha smiled. She didn't know why,but everytime she looked at him she got this odd feeling in her stomach.

_I must not have eaten much today_ she told herself. She looked down at her drawing.

"So," She said," I hear you're,uh, pretty cruel around here. Is it true?" She turned to Draco with a knowing smile. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Please! I am the nicest person you will ever meet." Just then, Crabbe came over to Draco.

"Hey,Drake, can you-?"

"Beat it,Crabbe, I'm busy!!" He yelled. Crabbe stumbled back and ran over to Goyle. Draco turned to Samantha who had her eyebrows raised in a 'yeah you're really nice' kind of look. Draco shrugged.

"No one's perfect." Samantha laughed. Draco liked her laugh, and soon enough he was laughing with her too. It wasn't just the pretty face that he liked about her. She was funny,and, from what he could tell, a great drawer. He seriously felt something for this girl. He was falling hard. For the rest of the class they talked about each other's likes and dislikes.

Draco learned that Samantha liked the Japanese culture,reading and something called Phoenix Wright. Samantha learned that Draco occasionally teased a few people and was very smart in almost every class.

"Only occasionally?" She asked sarcastically.

"Like I said,'No one's perfect.'"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Over the next few weeks Draco and Samantha had been hanging out alot more. The school began to say things about them, but Draco didn't care. It did, however, bother Samantha quite a bit. It was right after dinner on Saturday when Draco found Samantha crying behind a pillar. He walked over to her and held her in a tight hug. Samantha wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. Draco rubbed her back.

"Sh...it's ok Sam. I'm here, I'm here for you." Samantha stopped crying so hard after that. As Draco held her, he began to wonder how one girl could make him go so soft. He kissed the top of her head and led her back to the Common Room. Everyone was already in bed by then. Samantha turned to Draco and rubbed her eyes.

"Thanks, Draco. You're really the best." She gave him a hug and a fleeting kiss on the cheek and ran up the girl's Dormitory steps. Draco stood there in shock.

_She kissed me!_ He thought wildly. It was only on the cheek, but that was better then nothing. He grinned and ran up to his Dorm and dreamt of nothing but Samantha.

Samantha lay in her bed wide awake. She felt so embarrassed.

_I actually kissed Draco Malfoy! Oh no..._ She felt so scared about facing him the next day. She had no idea what he would think. would he accept her? Or reject her? Samantha covered her face with a pillowed went to sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next moring at breakfast Samantha didn't show up. Draco sat there waiting for her. He stood up from the table and walked outside. It was still cold, so he wrapped his cloak around him tighter. He walked down the path that lead to Hagrid's hut. He had a feeling he knew where she would be.

Sure enough, he saw Samantha sitting on a rock by the Black Lake. He walked over and sat down next to her. Samantha was startled. She didn't hear him.

"Hey," He said. Samantha turned to him.

"Hi." She replied. Samantha twirled her wand in her hand.

"Why are you out here? It's bloody freezing!" Draco said. Samantha shrugged.

"I just wanted to be alone. Um,Draco?" She said tentatively. Draco looked into her hazel eyes. Samantha took a deep breath.

"About last night when I,um, kissed you I...I," The words got lost to her. She felt like she had to run away. Immediately she stood up and was about to run away when a hand grabbed her and pulled her back. The next thing she knew, she was kissing Draco once more,but this time on the lips. Draco pulled back a bit.

"No more running way,Samantha." Samantha's face was very red,but she ignored it and hugged Draco. She rested her head on his shoulder and they both sat there by the lake.

Neither of them had ever felt any happier in their entire life. Sometimes it'll take a complete stranger to walk into your life and make a huge difference.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

a/n-I know it's a bit short, but it's the best I could do in an hour. This is your b-day present :)


End file.
